The Souls of the Pure and of the Damned
by DracoTantian
Summary: A young boy is found in front of the Kamiya residence, but little do they know the destinies of the digidestined and the youth are about to intertwine.
1. The boy with the dark powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Shadow Hearts or the harmonixer thing.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, yet another digimon story, but not what you'd think. ;)  
  
Souls of the Pure and of the Damned Chapter 1  
  
The rain. The rain is considered by the religious to be God's tears, others just say it's nature, and some believe it's symbolicl; it cleanses the soul. Of course, how do you cleanse a soul that is pitch as night, but pure as snow? That particular person was wandering the streets in what was a very heavy rain, his hoodie keeping everything away from his features as did the night, which seemed to be as mysterious as where he came from.  
  
This person walked by one group of people who were huddled near a corner. "Hey!" A voice from within a crowd spoke up, but the person only stopped. "Hey, you forgot to pay our toll for walking along our territory." The figure didn't make a move. "I'm talking to you! Answer me!" The thug put a hand on the person's shoulder, and yet he refused to budge. "Ok that's it!" The thug got his pocketknife out and went to stab the other person, but he was stopped by this mysterious person, who had his hand on the thug's wrist, with surprising strength for such a small person.  
  
"H-Hey! Let go!" A few others started to surround him, and plucked him off, keeping a  
  
hold on his arms. "Hey, what do you think is wrong with him? He isn't saying  
  
anything."  
  
"Well he won't be able to in a minute!" The thug made a lunge for his knife, swinging at the person and managing to cut and knock down his hood, revealing his albino skin and silver hair and metal colored eyes.  
  
"This kid looks like he's a ghost!" One of the thugs shouted slight fear tickled through his throat.  
  
"Who cares if he's a spook?! Hold him still! I wanna make him pay!" The leader twirled his knife, then his fist hit the albino like a bus, the knife biting his cheek, but he felt a bit numbed from the force, his head lolling downward.  
  
"I think you killed him." Another thug said as they slowly began to walk towards the body on the ground. Two of the thugs picked him up each by the arms.  
  
"Well then, might as well find out!" A knee met the albino, and the other people let him go, to crumble to the ground, only to get up and glare at them.  
  
"I think that's enough man. He already looks pretty beat up." Reaching up to wipe his cheek, he cringed at the tinge of pain from cloth on open wounds, and the swelling of a bruise.  
  
"We're going to have to teach him to stay down!" The nearest swung at the boy, who swayed his head back away from the fist and struck the older person in the diaphragm, leaving him gasping. The boy made a small smiled as he watched the older man gasp for breath.  
  
"He's a dirty fighter!" The boy only smiled devilishly, if they only know how he could really fight. But the question on his mind was if he should risk it, but before he could answer it, his world went black. "Got him." The boy's body collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Does he have anything on him?" The leader asked. One of the thugs got down on his knees and began to check to see if the boy had any valuables on him.  
  
"Yeah, just some stupid necklace, gaudy thing; nice stone though, like one of those sapphire things." The thug said as he held up the chain with a pendant on it with a bright blue stone glowing in it.  
  
"Pry it out, maybe we can sell it." The leader said smiling that they actually found something on this boy that gave them so much trouble.  
  
"I can't. It's glued in there real good!" All of a sudden the boy as if on instinct jumped back on his feet, and started to glow, and the next thing they saw was of a humanoid tiger, but he stood on two legs. "Uh.. Don't look behind you."  
  
"The hell is he?!" Everyone quickly began to scamper around but the humanoid tiger herded all of them into a corner. They all shook in fear as the tiger towered over them.  
  
"Give it the necklace, man! Maybe he'll go away!" The one holding the necklace threw it at the beast's feet, but it decided to take something else, the gang's lives. After the carnage was said and done, the now normal looking boy calmly took back his necklace, putting it back on then continued on in the town.  
  
The rain managed to wash off the bloodstains on him, but he kept bleeding on his cheek, and his cheek still stung. He promptly passed out in front of an apartment complex from exhaustion. A white shape dropped in front of the person's blurry vision, and seemed to be inspecting him. "Huh, I don't think he's dead. Kari!" It seemed to be calling someone else.  
  
"What is it Gatomon?" a voice from above called.  
  
"Come look at this! I think he got mugged!" The small white form now identified as Gatomon shouted upward.  
  
"Oh my." It didn't take long for another blurry figure entered his vision. This time he could tell it was female. She lifted his head, and shifted it, the boy would cringe, but his neck was aching too much, and he couldn't do much else in his hazy state. "Help me get him in." Were the last words he heard before blacking out.  
  
When he finally came to he was laying in a nice bed in a small room, he sat up on the bed, and realized how sore he was, traveling for a while takes a lot out of the body, especially when you just get out of a fight, and do something as tiring as harmonixing. "You're awake. But you shouldn't be sitting up. You still are very hurt." He then realized he was bandaged up, almost to where he looked like a mummy, and he noticed the reopened body wounds from long ago, and frowned at them.  
  
"Kari, is he awake yet? He's been sleeping all day." The sassy voice of Gatomon voiced itself as she sauntered her way into the room. "I'm surprised you're up, kid, not many walk away like that, Digimon or human." Gatomon perched herself on the end of the bed. "What's your name anyway?"  
  
The boy's hands moved in a blur of signals, which left the cat confused. "Cat got your tongue?" The boy shook his head, then held his palm out, and made writing motions with his other hand. "Pen and paper? Sure." She slinked off the bed, and then disappeared into another room, coming back with pen and paper in her mouth. "There. Why'd you need it anyway?" The cat was obviously curious as she hopped up to the top of the bed, watching the boy write.  
  
'I'm afraid I can't speak like you can. But my name, it's Jet. Jet Drake.'  
  
"Jet Drake huh? Where ya from?"  
  
'That's something that's not important now.'  
  
Kari wandered back into the room and noticed he was writing, glancing it over as he stopped for the moment. "Oh, you can't speak. I'm Sorry." Jet waved his hand as if to tell her no need to apologize. "Okay, my name's Kari." She held out her gloved hand, and he shook it firmly. "Well, we'll talk with Tai and my mom about letting you stay, but they're going to be back home later, they went shopping, so you should go back to sleep."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crystal: Oh yeah!! This is interesting isn't people! Let's all bug Draco- kun and make him do the next chapter. *Chuckles* Then it'll probably be up to me to edit it. Oh well, I don't mind editing Draco's work. Well tootles for now!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. Meeting of the digidestined and the dark...

Disclaimer: Jet's mine, mine, and mine! And  
  
that's about it. Oo  
  
Souls of the Pure and of the Damned  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: Oh yeah, so you all don't get confused, "" is someone talking, '' Is Jet writing or signing something, and is someone's personal thoughts, or telepathy (Explained later on). Now, onto the story!  
  
Jet had stirred upon the soft bed, to the sound of voices, not so much arguing as negotiation. "Kari, I know you mean well, but, he looks to be a drifter."  
  
"Mom, he's hurt, and he's just a kid, how could he be a drifter?"  
  
It was strange, an almost childlike conversation, as his hearing went in and out of what they were saying, half because he was asleep, the other because other things were on his mind. Looking down to that talisman, he peered into the gem, and it was a tranquil blue-green, something about those people he just killed filled his talisman with their hatred. I wonder why, why did I have to kill them? What triggered my change?  
  
Jet started to make his way off the bed, he put his plain shirt and hoodie back on, keeping the hood down, and scruffed his hair up so it fell into spikes. I better not get them into trouble this time, I've got a lot of things to do, and little time to do it. Jet! Jet, can you hear me? Jet frowned at the voice in his head; he knew who it was. Yes, Deanna. What's wrong? I want you to stay with the girl, she has been written into your destiny. Please tell me you're kidding, I can't show them I can harmonix, I'll probably scare them. I know that, but you have to keep watch over her. Jet sighed mentally. If you say so. That's a good boy. (A/n: Confused? Good! )  
  
As he dusted his coat off, he started out towards the door, but Kari's voice calling to him stopped him in his tracks. "Jet, you don't have to leave, they've agreed to let you stay." He nodded, inwardly smiling to himself; his job would be a little easier. "On one condition. He goes to school." Jet's jaw fell, that little tidbit just made his job a million times harder.  
  
Sure, he was a bright boy, but he's been travelling a lot and mainly had more street smarts than book smarts. "Something wrong?" 'No, everything's okay.'Just stay calm, because you can't fucking scream. "Well, it's Sunday, so we will have to enroll him tomorrow." "Sunday!?" Jet blinked at Kari's sudden reaction; she looked jittery all of a sudden.

That made Jet wonder what got her all bugged out. "TK's game is this afternoon!" She practically blazed out the door, grabbing her new friend by the hand and dragging him out the door. "Sorry, but I want you to meet my new friends." She was in an awful hurry, it was leaving the mute bewildered and slightly annoyed.  
  
Well you could do that without hyperextending my arm! Jet thought bitterly.  
  
After a few minutes, they found good seats, and not too late, the game had just begun.  
  
TK as usual played his best, showing he was the star of the team with good reason. And Davis, as usual, was trying to outdo TK, but when he saw that pale boy sitting right beside Kari, he could only stare while the basketball went WHAM! Right into his rock hard skull. 'That had to hurt.' Kari giggled slightly. "Yeah, but Davis' head is hard enough to stand that."  
  
Davis scowled darkly at the boy who was making motions with his hands and making HIS, or so he claimed, Kari laugh. But right now he had to focus on the game, on trying to win.  
  
After the game, Kari and Jet were standing around outside the building, waiting for TK to shower and get changed. A few minutes later, the blonde came up to them, waving! "Hi TK!" "Hey Kari, who's your friend?" This is Jet." And as if on cue, he nodded and wrote on his pad, handing it to TK. 'Pleasure to meet you.' "Well, nice to meet you as well." TK replied as he handed back the notepad.  
  
"You played great out there." TK blushed in modesty, as Davis had come up. "Yeah, but how was I Kari? Much better than TO." 'Was that supposed to be funny?' Kari looked at the pad, and blinked at him in friendly confusion. "Well, you did good Davis, but what distracted you?" Davis' eyes traveled to Jet, as if to bore into his soul, but he only shrugged. "It's nothing."  
  
Jet stuffed the pad into his pocket, and Davis found the perfect time to try and crack. "What, afraid of everyone hearing you speak?" "Davis, he's mute." Damn, that joke backfired quickly, and even made Kari a bit mad. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." TK sounded a bit stupid, because he didn't know what the pad was for, and it was withdrawn and wrote on again. 'Nothing to worry about.'  
  
"Well, since it's Sunday, we have the rest of the day to ourselves how about we go to the Digital World?" Kari blinked, then looked at Jet, who just blinked as well, tilting his head. "Um, I don't know about taking him along." A paper-airplane with the contents of 'Where?' flew into TK's bucket hat. "Umm It's a place we go to..." TK drifted off into a mumble, as another paper airplane with 'If you don't want to take me, it won't hurt my feelings.' Bounced into his hat.

"Jet, would you mind not using his hat for a dartboard?" 'Sorry, but it's the only way I could think of getting a word in edge- wise.' Davis was secretly snickering at how TK was having paper airplanes bounce into his head, but since this person was near Kari, it was ticking him off at the same time.  
  
"Well, I don't see the harm in taking him." Davis spoke, smirking at the idea of ditching the boy in the Digital World. "Well, I guess  
  
" All right. TK pulled out his D-Terminal, putting a message into it. "I'll just have Cody and Yolei meet us there." "Alright, come on Jet!" Kari grabbed his hand; once more pretty much dragging him along, Davis left somewhat behind, to glare into the silver hair of the mute.  
  
And like clockwork, Yolei and Cody were waiting, a bit anxious to go to the digital world. "Well, who's the new kid?" "This is Jet, Jet, meet Yolei and Cody." The mute bowed his head in greeting. "We sure we can take him?" "Of course, we could keep him protected."  
  
And they traveled right into the Digital world, Jet's clothes not changing like the new Digidestined, and this time they were transported near the temple of Centarimon.  
  
What would this place be? Jet was staring at everything in obvious wonder. "I'm surprised being in the Digital World hasn't scared him yet." The young boy Cody spoke up. "Well, he looks more awestruck than anything." Yolei teased. Jet scribbled down something onto his pad, and handed it to the group. 'This place is what you call the Digital World? This is nothing short of Incredible.' "Yeah, it's our own little hideaway." And your prison. Davis thought with a dark smirk.  
  
"But the temple is new to me." "I think I remember Izzy telling me about this place." Kari mused, pointing out the sign of the old Digivice. "Wow, the digivice." And they all went in, the musty air making it a bit hard to breathe. "This place is so cool!" Yolei squealed, and Jet was brushing against the walls, since they were kinda huddled together, but the problem was, their digimon weren't there with them, until a certain lisping voice chirped. "Davish! You're here!" The little blue dinosaur, Veemon began to run up to Davis. "Hey! Veemon!" They were reunited, hugging and all that, and laughing. And so they continued on to see if they could find Armadillomon and Hawkmon.  
  
But since there was more, he once more hit the wall, and fell into some secret passage. "Hey, where'd Jet go?" TK was the first to notice, since he was cramped up against the mute. "I dunno." Davis shrugged. "Too bad he can't tell us where he is." And he smirked.  
  
Tumbling head over heels soundlessly, Jet found himself in some secret passage, and wandered down it, finding a staff of some sorts.


End file.
